


Heavy Hearts

by taekaivi



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, M/M, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekaivi/pseuds/taekaivi
Summary: Wonshik wakes up in the safe and loving environment that he soon has to leave. His elven lovers already know.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Taemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Heavy Hearts

Wonshik wakes up with a head on his chest and a hand tightly clasped in his own. He knows without a doubt who they belong to and despite the tenderness it makes his heart heavy. This might be one of the last mornings that he would ever get to wake to such affection. Soon if not today he would have to take his leave. 

He turns his head to face the one whose hand he is holding and finds Taemin already awake, staring right back at him. It brings a smile to his face, especially when the elf leans in and kisses him softly. Jongin, laying on Wonshik's chest, is still sound asleep. There is however sweat on his creased brows and both Wonshik and Taemin know what that means.

Jongin is a special one, always in tune with his emotions and plagued by predictive dreams of the future. Not all come true, the scenarios are only possibilities and some are so vague that he cannot even try to explain them but they are right more often than not. 

Recently these dreams have been akin to nightmares for a reason they are all aware of, war is brewing. It is far away from them and they could chose to live in blissful ignorance in their little elven haven but none of them were brought up not to care, in fact they might care too much. 

Wonshik looks between Jongin and Taemin, the latter gives him a knowing smile. They've been here often enough before that they know trying to wake Jongin is of no use and all they can do is wait for the dream to pass and make sure he doesn't have to wake up and be all on his own. 

He sighs, grip tightening on Taemin's fingers as his free hand gently brushes over Jongin's long hair. Wonshik is a wise man, wiser than most, but he was never wise enough to stay away from his two elven lovers and avoid growing attached to them. After both his mother and sister passed he had become a wanderer. He was satisfied helping people with simple tasks and protecting his kind from small dangers where his fighting skills were of use until one day he stumbled upon two creatures so gorgeous and graceful that they had stolen his heart within less than a beat. 

Living in the elven city is easy, even if some look up at his presence most know he is different and let him be. See, Wonshik grew up as one of the long lost Dúnedain. He didn't know much of his kind but his mother had assured him at a young age that he was special, someone to be treasured, that he came of a bloodline of noblemen. It no longer meant much to humans in this day and age but those who knew of the past respected him more than others now that his name had spread. To most he was part of legend, not something living and being that could still exist. In reality what it meant to him was being taller than the average man and having a longer life span which he often detested as it meant watching most of his loved ones wane away. 

Wonshik thinks this is why Jongin and Taemin took an interest in him and sometimes it brings him insecurity but they never show him anything but love and adoration so he simply considers himself to be lucky and tries to accept it. After all who couldn't love two beautiful elves willing to give their hearts to them. 

A gasp disturbs the peaceful silence and Jongin is suddenly sitting up, tears brimming his eyes as he looks between both of his lovers. Wonshik slowly rises too and brings a hand to cup his ethereal face. "What did you see?" He asks slowly, afraid of the answer.

"Ruin." Jongin says in a broken voice and the tears slip down his cheeks. It's clear he doesn't further wish to discuss it as he charges forward and buries his face in the crook of Wonshik's neck. Wonshik holds him and Taemin runs his fingers through his silky braided hair. 

Taemin and Wonshik share a worried but knowing glance and otherwise stay silent. They wait for Jongin to cry, calm himself and bring himself back to the present before they dare to say anything. 

Jongin eventually shows his face and sits back just slightly, still sticking close, like moving too far away would mean losing his lovers altogether. "It can't be true can it? If this is what will come to pass the world as we know it will end." 

It hurts Wonshik's heart to see him in peril like this but he also doesn't want to lie to him. None of them truly know what the future will bring. "There are people who will fight for what's right. There always have been and there always will be." Wonshik answers softly, trying to find some kind of reassurance.

"There is still time. We might be on the brink of war but there is still time to prepare. I have been telling the guard, explaining they should be aware. Most of them laugh at me but it's coming closer, they can feel it too." Taemin chimes in, trying to further bring Jongin some comfort. He is after all part of the city's guard and knows the whispers that come from the council. 

There isn't much they can do but share these gentle words and look after each other even if they all know things are about to change. 

They go to eat their breakfast in silence. Fresh pastries just as every morning and Wonshik savors the taste of his favorite round little pastry cup filled with sweet fig jam because he doesn't know when or if he will ever get to have it again. 

It's wordless but both of the elves understand that when Wonshik attaches his sword to his belt this time it's not because he's going to practice his skills. 

Without giving him a change to protest Jongin forces him to sit on the edge of the bed so him and Taemin can braid strands of his hair away from his face and make it look neat and tidy. Wonshik thinks it's useless since it will come undone in a matter of days but he appreciates the gentleness with which they treat him and lets them have their way. 

They attach a clip to his hair that Wonshik catches a glimpse of. A pretty silver thing that Wonshik would consider awfully feminine if he hadn't seen elven fashion before. He knows it belongs to Jongin so it must be his parting gift and it brings a soft smile to his lips. 

When he stands up Taemin approaches him with a bag that has clearly been prepared in advance and sometimes Wonshik forgets just how intelligent both his lovers are. 

All three of them make for the clearing that signifies the entrance of the beautiful city and Wonshik's horse is standing there fully saddled and readied up. 

He goes over the little belts one more time, checks if everything is properly fastened which is absolutely not necessary but it passes a little more time before he truly has to take his leave. 

His heart aches as he turns and sees Jongin clinging to Taemin's arm like he too is about to disappear on him. Taemin looks unfazed but Wonshik knows he must be hurting just the same and wishes he could soothe him like he usually would in these kind of situations. 

He approaches the both of them and just as he is about to speak Taemin lays a finger on his lips forbidding him to do so, telling him it's okay and that they don't need him to stumble over his words trying to find the right thing to say. They know of his duty and his love for his people and they know just the same that they will always be the two most important beings in his heart. 

Taemin leans in and kisses him, he kisses hard and full of emotion as they both clearly know the weight of this moment. When he pulls away Taemin's face is blank but his eyes show a hurt that anyone would be capable of finding. Wonshik turns to Jongin and the other elf kisses him too. His kiss however is soft, tender, nearly the complete opposite. It is filled with love and reassurance that Wonshik will not soon forget. 

He steps away from them and goes to mount his horse. Wonshik spares both his lovers one more glance, Jongin who is still clinging to Taemin now with tears in his eyes and Taemin who stands there seemingly frozen, incapable of showing the emotions he truly feels. Then he gives the animal a gentle kick and it starts its journey down the path out of the forest and Wonshik goes without looking back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! In this work I decided to combine two of my favorite things and bring them together. Just like my first work I proofread and edited everything myself so there might be mistakes here and there. Please point them out gently if you find one! I am planning a follow up for this fic which is why this one is quite short to simply set the tone and explain some of the characters. Either way I hope it was enjoyable and thank you for giving it a read! 
> 
> You can find me on twitter [@taekaivi](https://twitter.com/taekaivi) if you are interested in following me and seeing with me if I'll keep writing things or if you just want to yell about SHINee EXO and VIXX with me. Thank you again for giving this a look!


End file.
